Perseus Jackson, Wanted For Murder
by alder3049
Summary: Annabeth Chase doesn't know there to turn. Percy Jackson, a murderer? 1,000,000 drachmas. People are on the hunt. And Percy's...gone. As she digs deeper into the sea of espionage, she finds answers, none too settling. Who's this so-called sister? Why did Rachel Dare leave September 7th? Where'd all the blood come from? And whose is it? Annabeth is scared, and most definitely alone.


**Why hello, fabulous people! I've finally finished and edited Chapter 1 of Perseus Jackson: Wanted for Murder, so here that is! Also, for those who've also been reading Life's Little Pleasures, I'll probably be updating tomorrow.**

The gray morning was cold and slightly unsettling, Annabeth decided as she stretched. The winter months were never as fun at Camp Half-Blood, not without—she tried to restrain herself from thinking Percy alone, but really, he _was_ what sparked her summer enthusiastics. With a sigh and a squeak of bedsprings, she rolled over, letting her eyes adjust to the semi-darkness before sitting up and tossing off the covers.

"Hi, Kyle," she murmured sleepily to the gangly thirteen-year-old using their desktop computer. Its blue glow made his face look ghostly, and the screen reflected off his glasses as he gave her a slight wave. "Hi, Bethy." It was an annoying nickname—made more so when Percy used it—but she let it slide. "Whatcha researching?" The two were fairly close—or, as close as a thirteen year old and an almost sixteen year old could get, especially considering they were the only ones in the Athena cabin in the winter months, but sometimes Annabeth felt that Kyle was somewhat irked by her many questions. "Legend of Prometheus," Kyle retorted, with the smallest amount of bite in his words. "Oh."

She got dressed quickly in the dark room, not wanting to stumble over the snow-swept ground to the showers, but was still barely pulling on socks when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it," Kyle said with a quick glance at her sockless state, springing off the computer chair and sauntering to the door.

Chiron was standing outside, already dressed in a brown tweed vest and a blue-gray scarf—typical clothing for going into the outside world, although he wasn't in his wheelchair and didn't have the worn briefcase stamped with C. R. Brunner. "Excuse me," he said to Karl in his deep voice, "but I need to talk to Annabeth." "Sure," Karl said, swooping into a deep bow. _What a smart aleck._ "The lady you speak of is right through here." He thrust his arm to the side, opening the door farther so Chiron could get his horse body through.

"Annabeth." She stood up as he clip-clopped through the cabin, resisting the urge to curtsy, socks forgotten. Though there was a light smile on his face, his brows were furrowed, and there was a shadow of worry in his eyes. "I haven't seen you lately, have I?" Annabeth shook her head vehemently. She'd stayed with her father over the holidays which had, once again, ended in disaster. "No sir, not since—" Chiron cut her off. "Sorry to have started this, Annabeth, but we _do_ need to get down to business. I've got to be in a boarding school by eight—" he checked his watch—"and it's seven fifteen now." He kneeled down until his horse body was flush with the floor, so he was face to face with her.

"Annabeth, you haven't heard from Percy lately, have you?"

"No."

"When was the last time you were in contact?"

"Probably last September. He was starting school again, out in Maine."

"Interesting."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Chiron sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sally said his school called. Percy's gone missing." He waited for a reaction, but she was silent.

Kyle cut in. "Um, sir, could he be on his way here? Or on his way home?"

"The school called a month ago. She didn't think it would be relevant to his half-blood status until now. You know how many times Percy's run away." Kyle nodded, even though he _didn't_ know, but Annabeth was still, an unmoving doll.

"Annabeth, do you know anything?"

She stirred, pulling the blinds up from the window and the two squinted in the weak, wintery light. "Kyle, could you go up to the Mess Hall? I'll meet you there for breakfast." Kyle nodded, pulling on a fleece and sneakers and banging the cabin door on the way out. Annabeth stayed by the window, her profile bathed in light, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know anything."

"How can I be sure?"

"Don't accuse me, Chiron!"

"Annabeth, please—"

"He's my boyfriend, for the gods' sake! You think I would hide information on him?"

Chiron rose, head nearly brushing the cabin ceiling. "Very well. We will continue this conversation later, when you can speak rationally."

Annabeth's eyes show sparks.

"Fine."

Chiron nodded, sweeping out the door with a creak of hinges, and she was left to her own devices.

Numbly, Annabeth pulled hiking boots and a coat on, ignoring her unbrushed hair and pajama shorts. Eyes smarting, she pushed open the cabin door and stepped into the cold morning. Clarisse was outside, chopping wood, and she grinned. "What's wrong, Chase? Is it your—" Annabeth shot her a look, and Clarisse mercifully shut up.

She was silent until she reached the forest, but then she took her anger out on the unsuspecting snowdrifts. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! Sit tight, Annabeth! Your boyfriend's just _dying_!" A snowdrift exploded in a flurry of white. Then another. And another. She was breathing hard now, and she could see a small group congregating out of the corner of her eye. _Who wants to see Annabeth Chase lose her cool?_ "Ugh!" She turned around, glaring. "Can't you just leave me alone?" And with that, she disappeared into the forest.

She slowed to a trot a mile later, the breath gone from her lungs and the madness gone from her head. So what if Chiron thought she was a liar? She knew the truth. Kyle was probably waiting for her in the mess hall, wanting to do activities or eat breakfast or—she smirked—complain about godly stupidity. She sighed, leaning on a tree, and smiled. This morning hadn't gone as planned, but she could change that, couldn't she? Couldn't she start afresh? Annabeth Chase turned around and headed back to camp to start her day.

And screamed.

There was a poster nailed to a tree, a poster with a mugshot so recognizable she could've known it anywhere.

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _Height: 6'0_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Parentage: Sally Jackson_

 _Godly Parent: Poseidon (God of the Sea)_

 _Last seen: St. Henry's for Boys, Maine, USA_

 _Reward: 1,000,000 drachmas_

 _Crimes: The murders of Charles Beckendorf and Zoe Nightshade, accompaniment or Rachel Dare in the murder of Selina Beauregard._

 _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_

 _Warning: this boy is disturbed and dangerous. If found, please contact the following gods: Hades (god of the underworld), Hermes (messenger of the gods) and/or Zeus (god of the sky)_

 _This arrest has been issued by King Zeus of Olympus._

Annabeth stood, panting, in front of Mr. D, holding up the poster with one limp hand. "Now, now, now, Annie Bell, I'm sure your friend um—" he cleared his throat—"Peter—Peter Johnson is fine. It's probably a prank someone has pulled. Now, go change and meet up at the Mess Hall, please, Annie Bell. Your clothes are sopping." She dropped the poster, letting it flutter to the floor, and put both hands on the desk, nose to nose with the camp coordinator. "No one would _ever_ be stupid enough to do this. And it's signed by Zeus. Look." She picked the poster up and thrust it in his face, but Mr. D batted it away. "Now, Annie Bell, look—" "Percy wouldn't just run away and not tell anyone where he's going. I need a quest." Mr. D shook his head, laughing now. "Annie Bell, this _really_ isn't necessary. A quest to find a demigod? We leave those to satyrs. You must be joking."

She glared at him. "Well, I'm not. And when I get back, Percy _will_ be with me."

She turned around, striding toward the door.

"And it's Annabeth Chase, _Dionysus."_

 **Ooh, Annabeth's sassy! Please R &R! I don't know when I'll get back to this, cuz I'm in the middle of finals right now and also pretty busy with Life's Little Pleasures writing and editing. Thank you for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **Alder3049**


End file.
